Give Me That Broom!
by 69withmomsen
Summary: A week after Sally moved in with Jack, she was cleaning a lot because she had to with Doctor Finklestein. Jack says it's not necessary and there's no need for it, but Sally insists. Will Jack change her mind about it?


**Give Me That Broom!**

**

* * *

**

Jack sighed heavily before finally getting the chance to go back home. The Mayor had been discussing with him practically all day about plans for this years Halloween. His excuse for not deciding on his own was that he was only an elected offical and couldn't make decisions by himself. One day, Jack would seriously like to give the Mayor a piece of his mind. He was always taking up his time when he could be spending it with Sally. Not that he doesn't like Halloween anymore, it's just that he's always with the Mayor talking about it when there's no need. Considering it was a while yet until the next Halloween. But that reason wouldn't get by the Mayor. He always worries about not getting it done in time.

When Jack opened the door and walked into the living room, he saw, once again, Sally there with a broom. **Cleaning**. Oh, how he now hated that word. No matter how many times Jack told her that she didn't have to do it, she didn't listen to him and carried on with it. And it's all Doctor Finkelstein's fault. Using her as a slave for cooking and cleaning and now she still thinks she has to do it to please him, but she doesn't. The only thing that she could do to please him, was to be with him. So this time, Jack was determined to stop her and take that broom from her. There was no need to clean, it already appeared to look spotless now!

A mischevious, skeleton grin was now on the Pumpkin King's face as he quietly crept up behind her. Sally didn't even feel his presence and continued to sweep. Jack brought his bony lips closer to her ear and whispered, "Boo!"

And that did it. Sally let out a scream as she clutched her chest (where her heart would be). She turned and saw it was Jack. "Jack!" She shouted as she hit him on the shoulder playfully. "You scared me!"

"Well, it _is_ my job," He stated.

Sally just stood there for a moment while looking at him before picking up the broom she had dropped and was about to continue cleaning when suddenly, a hand took a hold of it firmly.

"Let go, Sally. No more cleaning for you now."

"But-" She began before being cut off.

"Ah, ah," Jack said, while placing a long, bony finger against her lips. "Enough. You've outdone yourself."

When he removed his finger, Sally spoke, "I don't think so."

"Well, I do. The whole house is cleaner than it was before you moved in, so you don't have to do it anymore," He paused once he noticed Sally's frown. "At least not for a while, anyway."

"No, I still haven't swept upstairs yet."

Sally began to walk away, ignoring what Jack had just said.

Jack immediately rushed over to her and reached for the broom.

Sally tried to put it out of his reach, but how could she do this with Jack? Come on, it was _**Jack Skellington**_ for crying out loud. The tallest and thinnest person in Halloween Town, not to mention the King aswell!

"Sally, you know that's not going to work."

"I can try."

Jack reached up and touched the broom. "Give me the broom."

Sally leaned over to him and whispered teasingly, "No." She giggled.

She then ran off as quickly as possible, with Jack chasing after her.

She soon got caught, though, and was stuck with Jack in their bedroom. And in a certain position. She had tripped over something whilst running and landed on the bed with Jack now hovering over her.

"Now you're going to have to give it to me," He implied.

"Why do you want me to stop cleaning so much?"

"Because there's no need for it all the time, Sally. I don't want you to be my slave."

Sally couldn't help but smile at that. Jack returned the smile before leaning down and kissing her gently.

The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes, before they finally pulled apart. Jack then layed down beside her.

Sally sighed dreamily before saying, "So much better than cleaning."

Jack grinned. "And?"

"I get your point now. I won't clean as much."

Jack smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Remember that, and there's plenty more where that came from."

Sally frowned. "So I have to earn your kisses now?"

Jack looked at her and winked before replying, "Of course not, but I can use that as an advantage."

* * *

**The end. :)**

**Ok, so I wasn't really sure where I was going with this ending, but it's alright I guess.**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
